


A Map of Us

by peachpety



Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrostic, Developing Relationship, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Journey, M/M, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: Toe-to-head landmarks lead Harry on a journey through his relationship with Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabbles 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084379
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	A Map of Us

**Author's Note:**

> "Journey" was the prompt for this month's Drabble Challenge and my acrostic formatting spelling out the word in large, bold font has AO3 code counting each letter individually, hence the +7 to the 325 word count limitation. Le sigh. Regardless, here's a journey of their relationship! Enjoy! xo peach

_A blistering summer day marks the beginning as we talk for hours in that coffee shop, your slender foot jiggling nervously in checkerboard Vans._

**J** ust below the sharp ankle bone on the inside of your left foot resides a tiny freckle. 

It tastes as sweet on my tongue as I imagined it would.

_Golden leaves dot the Manor trees as you protest over tea while Narcissa regales me with your epic peacock battle when you were a child._

**O** ver the top of your right kneecap, a puckered scar traverses the delicate skin.

It catches as unevenly on my lips as I imagined it would.

_On a crisp hallow’s eve, you wear those tailored trousers that tauntingly hug your arse to Pansy and Neville’s engagement banquet._

**U** nder your right buttock, where the back of your thigh deliciously curves, lies a ticklish spot.

It vibrates against my mouth with your laughter as I imagined it would.

_Autumn leaves drift as you brush away my tears and toast an excellent cabernet to a mother’s love, to the battle won, and to the fallen._

**R** ib-to-rib scars rove your chest, gossamer thin and translucent.

They flow as smooth beneath my fingertips as I imagined they would. 

_On a wet November day, you allow me to accompany you to a Muggle tattoo parlor with a sketch of flowers hand-drawn by Luna._

**N** ear the crease of your left elbow, the Dark Mark newly crowned etches porcelain skin.

It heats as warm against my cheek as I imagined it would.

_Snowflakes catch in ear folds as you stand shivering outside the Burrow and confess your childhood crush._

**E** ven though you deny it, your ears are damn near perfect.

They pink as beautifully under my nose as I imagined they would.

_Beneath strategically placed mistletoe at our Christmas fête, you laugh in my arms. _

**Y** our lips quirk questioningly, stained with sweet wassail. 

They tremble as softly at my confession as I hoped they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me indulgently lurking on [tumblr](http://peachpety.tumblr.com/).


End file.
